User talk:LuckyTimothy
Re: Help! Thanks for fielding Team-jacob girl's question for me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! First, I just wanted to saying thank you for talking the time to write me such a detailed message. That is very nice of you. *Sigh*. I totally understand now. The wiki thinks I missed a day because I got on later then I normal do and missed the cut. And now I have to start all over. I had always thought I had known how that badge-counter-thing worked. I guess not. Now I get it. Your message made a lot of sense. Thank you again. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Hey, Joker (I've been calling u that due to ur image). I just wanna say thanks for answering my questions. I normally get ignored...everywhere really.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) miscategorized main pages. There's a bunch of protected pages that have recently been miscategorized, mainly the Cullens, plus one or two shapeshifters. Since they're protected, it falls on an admin to clean them up, I think. Sorry for the bother. 16:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) They've alredy been taken care of. Thanks anyway! 16:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Spelling "Favorite". Hi, Sorry, I didn't know. I thought the correct spelling for favorite was "favorite" not "favourite". bellscullen ☮talk☮ 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen ... I like your srcsm. spot on. Memedi 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Help please. Hi. So I seen on you (and just about every person on on here) have a thing that has info on you. the red box thing. I was wondering, how do I do that? If you can help me, thanks. May Day Girl 23:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Red box things Okay. I think I get it. Thank you so much for your help. :) Have a good day! :D May Day Girl 15:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG. I got it to work! thank you so much! Your opinion Hello. I seen your comment on user Alexa dreamer20 blog on True Blood. You said that the show was "Definitely very mature". I was wonder, in what way is it mature? I'm interested in the show and I have read reviews from other people that say the same thing, but I can never get a straight answer on what about the show makes it mature. I don't really want to watch the show if it was a lot of nudity in it. I have heard that it does and I'm not really into that. If it's just bad language, I can deal with that. So, if you can let me know that would be great. Thank you. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. :) Most people would never really tell me. Thanks for your help. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) block block this user please: TWILIGHTSUCKS and please undo his edits. Memedi 10:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thought I was blocked for a second Good, I need to keep you on your toes so you don't become complacent. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi. I just want to report to you that user AliceCullen2000 was making death threats on user ILoveTheCullen's talk page to other users. Here is the link, http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ILoveTheCullens . I think you should say/or something. This is not right. May Day Girl 23:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I did not really understand most of it, but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you. I did not think that you or anyone else wanted this wiki to have things like that on their wiki. I know I would not. Cyber Bullying is a horrible part of life and it's a growing trend. I was bullyed mercilessly when I was in high school. I got death threats because I got good grades. It was a bad time in my life. I don't want anyone else to have that happen to them. I know that the users that AliceCullen2000's death threats were aimed at did not respond. They may not even know. But, it's never a good thing to have things like that on such a popular wiki. Wiki's are like Facebook and Twitter but only the whole world can leave you messages, people that you don't even know. Thanks for taking time out of your day to try and fix this horrible thing. If I can help you, please, let me know. May Day Girl 15:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny page renaming. I was going to point out this curious activity, but you noticed it yourself. Thanks! TheFool123 06:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ace Combat IP LT, may I question not so much your block of the Ace Combat IP but its duration? Being an IP, sooner or later the Ace Combat vandal will get another one and somebody unrelated to him may try to edit from it, and be prevented by your reaction to a long past vandal. Of course, it's your call. 06:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) And we'll kneel in front of your mighty power... Personally, and if I'm still allowed to state my opinion, I'm in favor of rather short bans - less than three months. For IPs, well, the target is too shifty for bans to be effective, registered users who do it for the heck of it generally stop when they find that an admin won't stand for it, and lose interest fairly quickly. This leaves spambots (seen them in a few of the reasons for blocking you provided) and they may be worth longer bans. 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Still looks rather harsh to me - this Goku character seemed a "for the hell of it" guy; in a month he would have forgotten it. But then, in the end you have to apply your own judgement. 17:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Take a look at the candidates for deletion: the damnedest collection of pages I have ever seen. In addition of them not making any sense, the funny thing is that there's no delete template in any of them. There must be a bug somewhere, or something, I guess. 22:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC)